He will be Loved
by Elza in Hyperdrive
Summary: Jack is an arrogant Prince about to take his throne. Yusei is a slave who is abused and mistreated. What happens when these two cross paths? But what happens when Jack remembers a certain slave to be an old lost friend of his? Will love bloom or will those jealous destroy it? P.S. I suck at summaries!c: Jack/Yusei Crow/OC
1. Chapter 1: Meeting you

It was a perfect day in the Neo Domino kingdom. The weather outside was ideal, everyone was in a good mood, the kids all played and laughed happily. Well, almost all the kids.

* * *

(Jack's POV)

(Jack is around 10, and Yusei is about 8)

The young prince, Jack, was inside studying and trying his hardest to make sure he was the perfect king one day. He sighed, frustrated with all the work he had left. He heard the laughter of some kids outside and went over to his window. He overheard everything they were saying. "Hey, lets leave now, he is not looking!" said one kid. "Yeah, maybe he will think we are playing a game!" They all busted out in laughter.

They proceeded to leave, talking about how this was the perfect prank to play on the boy. I looked over to my right and saw a small, beautiful boy trying to reach a ball that was slightly to high for him. Feeling sorry for the poor boy, I reach over and pushed the ball down to him. I guess he didn't know I was there because he was shocked when it happened. "Hey! Whats your name?" I called to him.

"Yu-Yusei." he said, very shy like. I hopped out of my window and stuck my hand out. "Well, Yusei, I am Prince Jack!" I said very proudly. He looked at me in awe, and that is when I noticed all of his features. He had big sapphire eyes and dark hair with blonde strips through it. He was really tan and wore some dirty rugged clothes. "Are you from around here?" I asked, and he looked down in shame. "N-no. I am from the Satellite.."

Oh, that explains why he is so shy. People who come from the Satellite aren't easily accepted. But the thing is, while my parents where on a business meeting down there, my mom went into labor. So technically, I am from the Satellite as well, but no-one really knows that. "That's great! Want to come in and play?" At this, he looked up to me and smiled, "Yeah! C-can I." he said, unsure. "Of course!"

* * *

(Yusei's POV)

Today was my first day in the Neo Domino Kingdom. Since my father got a great deal, we moved here and now he works with some nice people for the king. I don't really know what he does, but I imagine it is the coolest thing ever! I look over and see some kids talking and playing with a ball, and I build up the courage to go and talk to them. "He-hello, My name is Yusei. I-I just mo-moved here." I say nervously, I have always been really shy.

They look at me and then whisper among themselves. When they get done the one I assume is there leader turns back to me and says "Do you want to play with us? we actually are about to head up to a spot near the castle to play with the ball." I smiled and said that I would love to go and play. We all started on the way there, and I felt uncomfortable. Then they started saying things to me and calling me names.

When we got up there, they said that I was it and had to go retrieve the ball. The boy threw it up a little high and told me to go. I knew as soon as the name calling started that they were going to do something mean, and they did. While I was struggling to get the ball, they all left laughing. Still, I had to get the ball and return it. It was the right thing to do.

All of the sudden, something hit the ball and I barely caught it. I look up in shock and saw a boy slightly above me smiling. He had blonde hair with two small braids on the side and amethyst eyes. He was slightly pale and had on beautiful white silk clothes. "Hey!" he called, "what's your name?" "Yu-Yusei" I said. That is when he hoped out his window and stuck his hand out to me, "Well, Yusei, I am Prince Jack!" I looked up at him in amazement. I can't believe I am talking to the prince! After some small talk, he invited me inside to play.

* * *

(Jack's POV)

Yusei and I headed up to my room where we talked about different things and played with some of my toys. He gradually opened up and stuttered less when he talked to me! It made me mad when I thought of what those other kids did to him just because he is from the Satellite. But when I told him about it, he just smiled and said it was okay. "ack...Jack, hello wake up!" Yusei snapped his fingers in front of my face. "huh?" I said back. "I have got to go now, my dad will worry if I come home to late! Bye." He said sadly.

"Can you come back tomorrow?" I asked, and he thought for a second. "Yeah, I don't think father will mind me coming here!" he said smiling. I walked him to the door talking just a little more before he left. I even gave him a hug, and he blushed a little. I thought he was really cute! I couldn't wait to see him again.

Little did I know that was the last time I would see him almost ten years.

* * *

**...so...how is it?**

**Review and follow if you liked it, and if you didn't, please review telling me how to make it better! Depending on what all answers I get, I might post more chapters and continue or make it a one-shot kind of thing!c: Sorry for any errors or wrong information. This is my first fanfic and I will try to make it really good!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reunion

**(No ones POV, Jacks side)**

After that day, Yusei didn't return to the castle and didn't see Jack for ten years. It made Jack wonder what he did wrong. He was looking out the same window from that time watching the sun come up. Today was the day he was going to be named the king, so he couldn't sleep well last night. He decided he would start getting ready for today and got dressed. He put on a long white flowy jacket with purple lining. He had on a white shirt with grey and purple accents. His pants were also white with grey and purple and his shoes were grey. He was fixing his hair when he heard a knock at his door. "Your Highness, breakfast is waiting." said a maid, and he responded telling her that he would be there shortly.

* * *

After eating breakfast he went through all the preparations for today. After some discussion, he decided that he would take a walk in the woods behind the castle. Changing his clothes to something more suitable for the woods, he set off. He thought back to when he was a kid and how his parents always hated for him to go into the woods fearing he may be attacked.

"They always did worry to much" he thought to himself. Then, he heard yelling. He turned his head to where the yelling was happening, only to find a boy running towards him. The boy wasn't paying attention to what was ahead of him and collided into Jack. "Oof!" said the boy and Jack together. "Crap! Sorry about that, but I got to go!" said the boy as he scrambled to his feet, but Jack grabbed him and hid with him in a nearby bush.

Whoever it was that was after them came and went. Jack really didn't notice who they were, rather he didn't pay attention to it. He was busy starring at the smaller person beside him. He was tan and muscular. He was wearing dark pants with s tank that had orange decals. He also wore a navy jacket and dark boots. His hair was spiky and dark, with lightning shaped highlights. When the boy faced him, he noticed that he had large sapphire eyes.

Just like the little boy from ten years ago.

"Yusei?" Jack said in almost a whisper. The boy, Yusei looked at him puzzled, "Do I kn...Jack?" To say Jack was shocked was to say the least. "Oh my gosh, where have you been?" Jack said, pulling Yusei into a tight embrace. Yusei hugged him back, "everywhere, but mostly at the Satellite. I grew up at the orphanage there."

Jack pulled back from the hug and gave him a puzzling look, "Why?"

* * *

Jack brought Yusei to his room at the castle, much like he had done when they were younger. Yusei sat down at the desk in the room and Jack sat on his bed. "So, can you please tell me why you were at the orphanage?" Jack asked him and he just nodded. "Well, after I left here I went home and arrived at the same time as my dad, after eating super, he realized he left something at his work. I went with him to get it, and while we were there, someone set it on fire and it eventually blew up." Yusei stopped after that, holding back some tears as he remembered it.

Jack got up and moved over to sit closer to him, and he started rubbing his back hopping to make him feel better. "It's okay if you want to stop there for now. I will understand." Jack said, not wanting to push him to say anything. Yusei nodded and smiled slightly towards the taller blonde, "So, what have you been doing the past 10 years?" he asked. Jack shrugged, "Nothing much, just getting ready to take over the crown and stuff like that." he answered. Being a prince and a heir was not the most exciting thing ever.

"Hey, Yus, would you like to accompany me tonight?" Jack said, almost shyly. Yusei smiled at the nickname Jack gave him, "What is tonight?" "My coronation, and I would love it if you could come with me." Yusei looked at him in awe, he couldn't believe that the soon to be king was asking him to go. He felt honored to say the least. "Of course, I would love to." He said. Now it was Jack's turn to feel honored. He had thought non stop about the beauty before him since they were kids, and hoped that they could see each other again.

It was time for Yusei to leave so that they could both get ready for tonight, but Jack was nervous about it. Last time they parted way, there had been a ten year wait to see each other again. "Yusei, before you go, you have to promise that you won't take ten years to get back." Jack joked, but meant it aswell. Yusei just laughed and hugged the blonde, "Don't worry, I will defiantly be back to see you become king. Bye!" With that, they parted ways until later that night.

* * *

**(Yusei's POV, Yusei's side)**

Yusei woke up that morning to the sound of yelling outside his little house. Stepping outside, he saw his two best friends having a playful fight, and being quite loud about it. Crow spotted him first, "Hey man, sorry if we woke you, but this dummy has a big mouth." Kallin just pushed Crow lightly, "Says the one who can't even keep his mouth shut!" I shook my head at them, "Y'all just going to stand out here and act stupid or do you want to come inside?"

When we all got in and got drinks, Crow said he had something he wished to announce. "Well, Yusei, Kallin and I are officially together now!" When Crow said that Yusei smiled at the two happy for them and Kallin blushed a tiny bit. "I am so happy for y'all!" Yusei exclaimed when he heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" He called, "Rally!" the young boy called back before coming in and flopping on top of the couch. "Yusei! Someone broke into the orphanage and stole some food! We have to help them get it back or get some more!" Rally breathed out so fast that Yusei barely understood.

This is the third time this week it has happened and Yusei was starting to get mad about it. "Understood Rally, I will be there later with some food." Yusei said, saying bye to his friends and leaving to go get some food for the kids. He did this the other two times, Rally even started calling him 'Robin Hood: Fudo style' as a nickname, he was going to steal from a rich bakery a couple of little things and bring it to the small ones. Just the other two times he didn't get caught. This time he did, and he ran as fast as he could.

Eventually, he ran into the forest and into someone. "Oof" he said as they fell, and then he was pulled into a small hiding spot. Whoever this was just saved me and I was glad. I looked over to him and found him staring at me almost confused. "Yusei" he said, and I gave him a puzzled look. I started to say 'Do I know you' until I looked at him closely.

Blonde hair with two braids and amethyst eyes, tall and pale skin. Just like Prince Jack.

"...Jack?"

* * *

**Did you like it? Review, favorite, and follow please!c: Oh, and it might be a week or two before I can post another chapter! For this I am sorry in advance! Excuse any mistakes regarding spelling and grammar!**


End file.
